


Unexpected

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: When death surrounds us, sometimes all it takes is meeting someone to make you feel alive. Canon Divergence from 5x21.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, Lena! This is my first attempt at Jewel Queen, and since I know they are one of your faves, I took a crack at it ;)

  


He stepped off the crooked cliff and into the light, expecting to meet up with the crew that he had failed all those years ago, still in shock that he wasn’t sent down below. Instead, he was transported to space of stark gray, the floor incredibly shiny; the only discernible objects being rows of tall marble columns that stretched on for miles. He stood there wondering if he was brought to purgatory to work off his misdeeds, when a voice behind him called out, “Hello, Liam.”

  


Liam turned and saw a man who wore an outfit not of his time: it was an ivory robe trimmed in gold, and a leather woven belt hung from his hips. Despite his unfamiliar dress, the man gave off an air of importance. “Who are you?” he asked.

  


“A man who owes a great debt to your brother. You see, he could have left with you, but he chose to find a way back to the land of the living. When that option was lost, he still chose to find a way to defeat my brother, Hades...before I brought him to where he should have been all along.”

  


“Killian...he’s moved on?”

  


“In a way,” the god smiled. “Your brother is a hero in every sense of the word, but it was not his time. He did tell me one thing before he left.”

  


“What was that?”

  


The god strode up to him, placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam could feel the electricity flowing through him from Zeus’s hand in contact with his arm. “He told me to look out for you.” Liam’s eyes glossed over as he desperately tried to keep himself from crying. Despite everything, including keeping the secret about his deal with Hades all those years ago, Killian was still looking out for him. “But, I think it might be better if he were able to look after you himself.”

  


That took Liam by surprise. “What? What are you saying?”

  


“I’m saying that, Liam Jones, I’m giving you a second chance. What you do with it is up to you. Now, turn around and walk…” 

  


Still unable to believe what was happening, he turned away from Zeus and wandered down the massive walkway until that blinding light hit him once again.

  


                                                                                                                    **JQ**

  


Things were still tense for Regina after the wake. It was bad enough that her soulmate sacrificed himself for her with no possible way of returning (she wasn’t sure if she could ever step foot into her mayor’s office again without crying). But to have Killian show up at the wake, when last she heard Emma left him in the Underworld because their was no way to bring him back? She knew it wasn’t their fault, but that still didn’t mean that she wanted it flaunted in her face. She just wanted to grieve in peace. 

  


Regina sat outside Granny’s, the chilled night air causing her tear-stained cheeks to cool her flushed skin. She kept reliving the image of Robin’s body collapsing onto the ground while his spirit reached out to her before it drifted away into nothingness. No one had ever done anything so selfless for her, and the more she dwelled on it, the more tears escaped. 

  


“Excuse me? Are you alright?”

  


Regina quickly lifted her gaze to where the voice startled her out of nowhere, and when she saw the person attached to it, her stomach dropped and her lips curled in anger. “So, not only did the pirate come back, but dear older brother got a free pass, too?” Regina pushed herself up from her chair so hard it fell to ground in a clatter. “Is this ‘Shit on Regina Day’?!” Her ruined mascara made her look even more in a frenzy as her ire grew. “Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised...nothing ever seems to go right for me…”

  


“Regina, what is going on?” The door to Granny’s flew open as Emma exited the diner. “I heard you screaming.”

  


“That is what is going on…” Regina angrily pointed to Liam, who stood there confused, not knowing what to do or say. 

  


Emma took one look at Liam and knew exactly why Regina had erupted. “Killian?” she called over her shoulder. “I think you should come out here.” Seconds later, Killian appeared behind Emma, and before he could respond to her, his eyes met Liam’s.

  


“Liam…?” Killian whispered, his eye beginning to sheen over with moisture. 

  


“Little brother,” Liam answered, his voice cracking at seeing Killian again, healthy and...not dead. 

  


Killian’s head hung as he smiled. “Really? That’s the first thing you say to your ‘younger’ brother?”

“You were always so easy to tease. Come here.” Killian hopped down the steps toward Liam, almost barrelling him over as Killian wrapped his arms around him. 

  


Regina couldn’t stand around and watch another reunion, so she choked out a harsh “Excuse me,” and rushed out of the way, her heels clicking against the cement as she ran out into the night. 

  


Letting go of his brother, Liam looked back at the raven-haired woman. “Is she going to be alright?”

  


Killian looked at him with forced, closed-mouth smile. He patted Liam on the shoulder, pulling him to his side. “I find it best not to enrage Regina more than necessary…”

  


“But why would me being here anger someone I have barely met?”

  


Sighing, Killian turned to his brother. “Because through a divine miracle, we are both here. But she just lost her soulmate.”

  


Liam turned back to look out at the darkened street. He knew she was long gone, but at the moment, he wish he could tell her he was sorry. 

  


                                                                                                                 **JQ**

  


It had been two months since Liam had come back from the dead, and he was adjusting to life in Storybrooke with ease. Within the first few days, he had become fast friends with August, who was now running the Rabbit Hole. August had mentioned in passing that he could use some help if Liam was interested. Considering his employment in the Underworld, it was as if fate was smiling upon him.  So the next day, August had him behind the bar, teaching how to mix the whole drink menu. Most of the classics Liam could do, but the more complicated ones, such as the Beanstalk and the Unbirthday Party, took some trial and error to perfect. 

  


With Liam’s employment, business had picked up especially in terms of the female clientele. Everyone knew the story Killian Jones’ older brother, and how he was given the chance to start anew. And considering Killian was very much taken by the sheriff, it made Liam the most eligible bachelor in town. 

  


Liam knew how to flirt, which earned him plenty of tips, especially from Tinkerbell. It was no secret how Tink was enamored with him, but he wasn’t looking to start anything serious. He was in a good place right now. Besides, there was one particular woman that haunted his dreams, and her hair was as black as a raven…

  


He didn’t want it to happen, but every time he ran across the mayor, his hair stood on end and a fierce heat overtook his body. He berated himself time and again for his thoughts, considering she still was in mourning over Robin, but he just couldn’t shake of the feelings. It was a good thing she didn’t frequent the Rabbit Hole, or his thoughts of would seriously jeopardize his work. 

  


“Miss Swan, was this really necessary?” 

  


_ You can’t be serious?  _ He thought he was hearing things, but when he looked up from the tumbler glass he was filling with whisky, he saw Emma and Regina, and they were headed right towards the bar. Regina was wearing a red leather dress that had capped sleeves and tight neckline, but it ended just above her knees and hugged her body closely. Liam was so entranced that he didn’t notice that he was over-pouring the tumbler, causing the whisky to overflow onto the counter and his slacks. 

  


Emma rushed over to help, noticing that Liam seemed panicked. “Liam, your brother would have a fit if he knew that you were wasting all of this alcohol.”

  


Liam chuckled, extremely embarrassed at his momentary lapse of depth perception. “Well, as long as you keep it between us, Emma.”

  


“Just this once,” she said, hopping onto one of the stools, pushing Regina onto the one next to her, even though Regina was still scowling. 

  


“I bow to the graciousness of the princess,” Liam bowed, knowing it only made Emma roll her eyes. Then he looked to Regina, and suddenly he turned into a bumbling deckhand again. “So, what shall it be, miladys?”

  


“Just some rum, if you don’t mind,” Emma asked. 

  


“Little brother influencing your beverage choices now?” 

  


Blushing, she responded, “Your ‘younger’ brother, and so what if he has?” 

  


Liam simply shook his head and smiled as gaze traveled to Regina. Her crimson lips and onyx hair were mesmerizing, and so was the impatient look she was giving him. “What’ll be, Madam Mayor?”

  


Emma nudged her gently, causing Regina to squeal. Then she looked right at him with those sea-colored eyes and said, “How are your Appletinis?”

Liam winked her, and went to work, first pouring Emma’s rum into a short glass, then pulling out a frosted martini glass, he took it by the base and ran the rim around a plate of cinnamon sugar. He then poured the vodka and apple pucker at the same time. He garnished the rim of the glass with a fresh Granny Smith apple. He presented it to her, feeling nervous, hoping she would approve of his concoction despite its simplicity. 

  


Regina held the stem of the glass as she tipped it to her mouth. Liam was entranced by her mouth, noticing the cinnamon sugar sticking to her moistened lips, wishing he could assist her in removing it. She pulled the glass away from her, licking the sugar sweetness of her lips, her pink tongue gliding over them to remove as much as possible. Then she looked him in the eyes, and said, “Well...it was certainly better than August’s.” Then she went back for another sip, Liam exhaling the breath he had no idea he was holding. 

  


Emma looked at Regina and giggled while holding her glass. “That’s not saying much. August could barely mix a decent Long Island.”

  


“I heard that!” August called from the other end of the bar. 

  


“Good!” Emma yelled back, taunting her friend. He stuck his tongue out her. 

  


While Emma and August were going back and forth, Liam focused on Regina. “How are you doing, lass?”

  


Regina laughed, “First off, I’m no ‘lass.’ Second of all, I’m not drunk enough to have this conversation.”

  


“Something tells me it’s not a matter of needing alcohol for you to open up. I think it’s matter of you not really having anyone to confide in.” 

  


“What? Do you think you know me all of a sudden?”

  


“Well, you’re somewhat of an open book, Madam Mayor.”

Regina’s shocked face turned into her signature scowl. “And you think you can read me?”

  


“Well, I know that there are certain things you can’t discuss with Snow, or even Emma. I thought maybe the ears of a third party might help.” He held out his hand to her, not believing what he was about to do. “Give me your phone.”

  


“Excuse me?” 

  


“Just trust me.”

  


“And why should I do that?”

  


“Because I’m only trying to help.” 

  


Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she reached into the clutch in her lap to pull out her phone. He took it from her gently, and added his number into her contacts. When he hand it back to her, he simply said, “For whenever you need someone.” 

  


The harsh lines of Regina’s glare soften, so he hoped that meant his temporary moment of insanity would pay off. 

  


Later that night, as he crawled into his bed in the apartment above the bar, he received a text from an unknown Maine area code. The text simply said, “Thank you,” and that was all he needed to know who it was from. 

  


                                                                                                                     **JQ**

  


_ RM: What do you mean, you’re taking me sailing? _

_ LJ: When was the last time you had a day out at sea?” _

  


_ RM: I think it was the 3rd of Never.  _

Liam laughed at Regin’s sarcastic wit. Ever since giving her his number, they developed a friendship that he cherished. But overtime, he knew that it had changed into something deeper on his end. 

  


He was startled out of his train of thought by someone knocking on the counter at the bar. “Is this you hard at work, brother?” Killian joked, 

  


“You know we aren’t open yet, Killian. To what do I owe the honor?”

  


“I just wanted to see if we were still on for this weekend, having you at the house for the party.”  A few days ago, Killian had proposed to Emma, so her parents were throwing an engagement party at the house. It seemed as if the entire town of Storybrooke was invited. 

  


“Of course, I’ll be there. What kind of Best Man would I be if I didn’t show?”

  


“Excellent.” When Killian was about to start his next thought, Liam’s phone chimed again. “Still texting her?” 

  


“Is that a problem?” They have had this conversation many times, his brother did. Killian had told him about Regina’s love for Robin, and how it tore her up inside. 

  


Killian flung himself over the bar in dramatic fashion, startling Liam. “You know you could’ve just went around…”

  


“You know me: always have to make an impression.” Killian placed his hand and hook on his brother’s shoulders. “Liam, you know I love you. I just don’t want to see you giving your affections so easily to someone who isn’t ready to give theirs.” 

  


_ Too late.  _

  


                                                                                                                        **JQ**

  


She sat her desk, trying to push herself to finish the paperwork on her desk but it was in vain. She was supposed to meet up with Liam later today because he needed her help to pick out new furniture for his apartment. 

  


It had been four months since he gave her his number that night in the bar, and although it took her a while to warm up to him, they texted or called each other every day. He was constantly surprising her at the office, and she would stop by while he was working at the bar. Secretly, she enjoyed how Tinkerbell huffed in her general direction every time she sat the bar. She didn’t want her… _ what was he exactly?  _

  


And that was the thing, throughout the last four months of getting to know him and being around him, Regina had developed feelings for Liam. Those feeling were eating away at her, but she still felt guilty because she knew it was too soon since Robin passed. It was especially hard today: it was Robin’s birthday. 

  


She sat in her office chair, staring blankly at the papers in front of her, but all she could do was cry. She didn’t even hear the vibrations of her phone from inside her purse. 

  


Meanwhile, Liam knew something was wrong. Regina always answered when he called, so he raced over to the town hall, making sure she was okay. His affections for Regina grew more and more each day, and he knew without a doubt that he was in love with her. He tried to remain as friendly as possible, but there those times when he couldn’t help hugging her closely and lingering longer than appropriate, or rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb to comfort her. He knew it would only add fuel to his fire, but he was lost in the flame. 

Liam collided with the doors to the building, careening around the corner to her office. He could here her sobs muffled by the closed doors. Not wanting to startle her, he knocked. “Regina?”

  


“Liam? What...what are you doing here?” He could practically hear her trying to fight back the tears. 

  


“I tried calling you, since we had an engagement but you never answered, so I got worried. Is everything alright?”

  


He stood there in silence, waiting for a response, until a tiny voice said, “It’s Robin’s birthday.”

  


Of course, how could he have been so blind? He knew that it was coming up, and he should’ve realized that it would be a difficult day for her. “May I come in…?”

  


“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Liam…”

  


“Regina, if you think I’d be offended by a woman crying…”

  


“It’s not that,” she said harshly, “I’m sorry,  I didn’t mean to yell…”

  


“It’s alright. I know how difficult this day is for you, which is why I don’t think you should be alone.” He heard her start anew, her sobs echoing off her office walls. Liam lifted his arm to the door, leaning on it, pushing his face closer to the door.  “Regina, please, let me in?”

  


“I can’t…” she choked out. 

  


“Why not? Is it something I did?”

  


“No of course not!”

  


“Then what is it?”

  


“I...I don’t know if I trust myself around you, and that makes me so confused!” 

  


“Regina...are you saying?”

  


“Liam...I care for you, as more than friends, and if you open that door, I don’t think I can hold back.”

  


Liam was at a complete loss for words. Not only were his feelings for Regina reciprocated, but she felt guilty because of today being Robin’s birthday. While he wanted to throw caution to the wind, and open the door, he knew she needed time. “Regina, I understand completely. I must admit that I, too, feel the same way you do. But know this: I will be there for you whenever you are ready.” Liam dropped his arm from the door, and walked away from Regina, his heavy footsteps thumping across the linoleum. He almost made it to the end on the hallway when he heard a crash behind him. The door to Regina’s office door had been flung wide open. Moments later, she appeared, the mascara tracks on her cheeks and her red-rimmed eyes making her no less attractive in his mind. 

  


“You deserve everything and more...when you are ready. And trust me when I say: I will be there.”

  


“Liam…” she whispered as she stood there, unable to move. 

  


“Regina…” he answered, walking towards her, his beacon in the storm. He walked over to him, waiting to see if she backed away, but she remained still. As he got within arms reach, he wrapped them around her, encasing her in his embrace. Regina cried once more, and he was more than happy to have his shoulder be the one she cried on at this moment. He tilted his head on top of hers, and held her tighter, giving her the comfort she needed. As her tears subsided, his hold on her loosened, so he took the opportunity to look into her glistening eyes. He wipes away the fresh tears, removing a lot of the mascara tint, and he saw her smile that genuine smile he had come to love. Although he wanted desperately to kiss her lips, he knew it was too soon. Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, revelling in the feeling on her warm skin under his lips. He heard a gentle sigh escape her at the contact, and he knew he made the right decision. 

  


As he removed his lips from her skin, he looked at her and said, “He was a lucky man to have you.”

  


  
“I was the lucky one...I didn’t deserve him…I don’t deserve you.”

  


“You deserve everything and more…when you are ready. And trust me when I say: I will be there.”


End file.
